


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 5

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, Jason Todd is Arkham Knight, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：Arkham Knight。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 5

確認過那群訓練有素、比任何軍隊都還要井然有序的民兵遠離底下的街道後，躲藏在廣告看板後方的Nightwing轉身射出鉤槍，擺盪到另一棟大樓。

這一周來他私下調查了許多事情，包括那些Bruce不願意告訴他的。Arkham Knight了解Batman的作戰方式與行事風格，他不僅清楚任何Batman會預防的備案，甚至能在暗中偷走自己的機車，正確叫出每位Batfamily成員的隱密身份。

當Dick抽絲剝繭後發現，他手頭上的所有線索正導向一個不可能的答案。然而在演繹、歸納、溯因後，把其他一切不合理的解釋都排除，那剩下的結論便是事實。

這個可能性令Dick內心升起一股激昂的雀躍。

入夜的高譚再次下起難以停歇的細雨，冰冷的雨水迫使Nightwing高速運轉的腦袋稍微冷靜下來。那位Knight沉著的逼近他們 ，Dick卻能從對方每下的一步棋中感到毫不遮掩的怒火。還有他出色的私人軍隊，義警們最擔心的事情並未發生，他們雖然掌握住了高譚市絕大多數的區域，但是沒有傷害過任何一位無辜的居民。

如果他猜測的沒錯，那位神秘的Arkham Knight面罩背後的真實身份，也許他有機會能在擁抱那個人一次。

Nightwing輕巧地降落在屋頂上，今晚的目標正背對這邊站在不遠前，而福爾摩斯準備去揭開他的推論是否正確。Nightwing小心地上前，不料那一身擁戴高科技裝備的人先轉過身來，閃爍者黑光的槍直面指向未受邀請的訪客。

「不錯的落地動作，無聲無息。可惜你總愛多管閒事...這讓我都能預料到這幾晚你會單獨出現在我面前」  
「我不是來跟你打架，我是來找你談談的，Knight。」

Nightwing無所畏懼地直挺起腰。

「Jason...是你對吧？我知道是你」

他又往前踏了一歩，Knight充滿警告意味地朝他耳邊開了一槍，接者凝視了Nightwing幾秒，沒有任何反駁。然後他看著Knight用沒拿槍的那隻手按了一下側耳附近的位置，用來隱瞞主人長相的面罩緩緩升起。

暴露在Dick面前的臉孔是他應該早已死去的弟弟，他沒有過於驚訝，反而為自己的正確推理感到至高無上的喜悅。可是義警訓練中的多方觀察使Nightwing迅速注意到那多出來的疤痕，前一秒還置身於天堂的Dick立刻跌落至地獄。

「你的左臉...是Joker做的嗎？」  
「不、這只是一個提醒，用來提醒我是多麼愚蠢。居然相信Bruce需要我，相信你們是我的家人」

Knight嗤笑一聲，剛才那隻打開面罩的手指尖輕輕撫上臉頰上肥厚凸起的疤痕。先是滑過那條橫線，接者下滑至那個彎勾，Jason的手指移動地相當緩慢，Nightwing的視線不由自主跟隨那個動作的軌跡。

這個烙印是Joker留下的，毫無疑問。

Dick感到一陣天旋地轉，連那麼明顯的地方都被惡意刻上恥辱，他不敢猜測在那密不透風的制服下還留有多少傷痕，此刻從他的胃裡湧上一股股酸液到喉頭，可是他不能吐，他沒有資格去難受。

「他對你做了什麼！」

Dick後知後覺發現自己正在大吼，Jason沒有回答，但是他的弟弟發出了充滿戲謔又不帶情緒的笑聲。他不知道一個人怎麼同時有辦法把嘲諷跟麻木不仁這兩種感情塞在一起。

「六個月，你知道這代表什麼嗎？Dickiebird」

六個月，這是從Jason失蹤到那支影片寄來的期間，也是Bruce他們跟Dick拚死尋找Jason的時間。而Jason現在就站在他的對面，活生生的，在他們放棄之後過了多少日子......Dick不敢想像他的弟弟是幸運從那場謀殺中苟延殘喘下來，還是Joker再次成功愚弄他們。

然而無論哪一個走向，隱藏在其下的殘酷都令Dick頭皮發麻。Jason肯定承受了一般人無法負擔的噩夢，而他們卻置身事外。

「聽者Jason，不管Joker告訴你的任何事情，都不會是真的...」

憤怒與苦澀湧上胸口，他試圖張口卻嘶啞地發不出聲。Dick舔了一下被雨水打濕的唇，明明這裡還飄者雨，喉嚨竟覺得異常乾澀。

「我們愛你、Jason。你不了解......Bruce有多後悔當時沒能找到你，Alfred有多傷心他沒有阻止你去找Joker，而我有多痛苦我沒有回來陪在你身邊」

再一次，Nightwing準備靠近他的弟弟，眼角留意到Jason扣緊板機的食指微微使力。他只好固定在原地不動，同時Jason裝出一副恍然大悟的樣子，扭曲臉上的肌肉露出諷刺的微笑。

「所以你是想來演出一場溫馨的家庭喜劇？Grayson。你認為在我被Joker幾乎折磨一年半之後，會相信你們在乎我？會重返家族？」  
「Ja－」  
「那些你們放過、扔進阿卡姆的囚犯，每毆打我一次時我都祈求下一秒Batman會出現拯救我。可是Bruce做了什麼決定？喔，他找了一位新的孩子繼承Robin，成為他的新搭檔」  
「不是這樣－－我們以為你死－」  
「你們甚至沒有找到我！！！連我的屍體都不願意帶回！！！」

Jason尖叫打斷Dick的辯解，這句話很有效地堵住他原本打算繼續說服的嘴。心臟傳來絞碎般的疼痛，Dick愣愣地盯者眼前陌生的男子，他不知道自己為什麼還站得住，而不是踉蹌地跪倒在地。

Arkham Knight已經放下了頭罩，透過變聲器的電子音從裡面傳出。

「曾經我以為Bruce想找個兒子，但我錯了。 **他想要的兒子是你，而我只不過是助手的代替品** 」

Dick瞪大了雙眼，Knight邊說邊措不及防地用力朝他的肚子踢了一腳，將人踹離自己。Dick痛地咕嗚幾聲，Jason要離開了，他想伸出手抓住失去過一次的弟弟，卻像那時一樣遲了一步，落了個空。

「再見了Nightwing。如果你真心把我視為家人對待，那就別告訴Batman我是誰」

他眼睜睜地看者Jason跳下高樓，等他跑過去時那抹銀藍色的身影早已消逝在高譚無數座豎立的大樓間。Jason剛才的控訴不停在他腦海中嗡嗡作響。

「我們到底犯了什麼錯誤......」

從Nightwing的臉頰旁滑落一顆帶有溫度的水珠。  
\--  
回到基地的Jason沉默地走回他獨自的休息處。他的手下已經習慣老闆不發一語及無視在場人的舉止。除非必要，否則他們不會來搭話。

他脫下戰衣踏進淋浴間，任由冷水潑灑在冰冷的身體上。

Jason能從Nightwing的表情中讀出痛苦，這就是他一開始想要的，所以他才大大方方站在那棟大樓上。Jason一拳敲打在牆壁上，本來他以為傷害Dick會給自己帶來快感，事實上他品嘗到的只有煩悶與不悅。

他羨慕過Dick。

在街頭流浪時，被Buruce收養時，成為Robin時，死去時。不管哪個時期Dick都是懦弱的他追不上的夢，也是Bruce放不下的家人。Jason閉上眼回憶起反射在Dick那雙漂亮的藍色瞳孔中的倒影，是他既熟悉又陌生的臉孔。

為什麼那樣看我？為什麼要讓我覺得你真的關心我過？

又一拳落在牆壁上，有幾絲血液滴落到磁磚上跟者水流一起消失。現在Jason就快要得逞了，他為了這項復仇整整佈置了一年。Jason關上水龍頭，整理好自己後走出房間。

「Scarecrow，把恐懼毒氣給我。」

這次，他不會讓任何事物妨礙自己。

TBC...?

**Author's Note:**

> 阿卡姆漫畫中有一段是Jason在恐懼毒氣的幻覺中殺死了懦弱的自己，然後清醒過來。  
> 我認為這段是Jason真正變成Arkham Knight，下定決心的表現。
> 
> 期待新遊戲發售


End file.
